Small One: 10 Years Later
by ReadingFox
Summary: Small One is Back! Now 15, she's at last ready to join her clan in her first Hunt! But there are obstacles to overcome, from within and without. Rated T for swearing and gory fights.


Chapter 1

All was quiet that morning in the quarters of Councilor Worn Tusk and his family. The rooms were all dark, for most of his family were still asleep. Worn Tusk had risen early, as was his custom, so that he might have a hot drink before waking his beloved Shi'Kala and his children. Still a tad drowsy, he never noticed the tall, slim figure creeping up behind him. As he sipped his drink the figure got closer and closer, claws bared, lips lifting back from sharp fangs and dark eyes focused on their prey. It reared up, ready to pounce and...!

"Don't even think about it Small One." Worn Tusk said, not looking up from his mug. An exasperated huff was heard behind him and he smirked as his daughter stomped around him and flopped into the opposite chair

"Daddy, how do you always know it's me?" she pouted. Worn Tusk's smirk grew as he took another sip of his drink.

"I'm your father, I know everything." he chuckled, looking over his youngest daughter. In the ten years since he had brought her aboard the clan ship to be raised as his own, Small One had grown splendidly. At fifteen years old she was nearly six feet tall, still far smaller than most males but still impressive for an Ooman. Her long hair was braided in the way of his people, thick black ropes that reached her shoulder blades and decorated with bits of silver. The outfit she wore was her usual; a strip of leather about two feet wide wrapped around her small, flat chest (a distinctly human desire to keep her glands covered), and a long skirt she had fashioned for herself with hide.

"What are you doing up this early my Small One?" he asked her finally. She shrugged and stood up to grab one of the large blue fruits that had become her favorite.

"I had one of the dreams again. Y'know, the ones where I'm in the glass case?" she didn't notice her father flinch behind her.

Over the course of her first year with them, Small One had slowly lost her memories of earth and the lab Worn Tusk had found her in. The few things she could remember were brief and fuzzy, and most times she dismissed them as bad dreams caused by listening to too many Ooman stories. She knew she was human, but she never questioned where she had come from. Worn Tusk and Shi'Kala had never been able to tell her the truth. Besides, what did it matter? She was happy and if they had their way, she would never return to that spinning mudball.

"You should go back to bed and rest." he rumbled. Small One shook her head and gulped down the last of her fruit.

"No, I have training in a few hours. I'm gonna wander the ship a bit before it gets too noisy. Bye!" before Worn Tusk could utter another word, she was out the door. He chuckled and shook his head. How surprising his daughter had come to be. In her hair trial five years ago, she had been the only one of the young ones not to utter so much as a whimper. Of course he knew she had less sensitive hair than his kind, but he was still proud. She had learned to speak, her vocalizer working in tandem with her Translator. Her first few attempts at speech had sounded more like retching and choking, but with time and practice she had learned. She still spoke with her signs from time to time, just to keep the skill sharp.

The old male chuckled again and turned back to his drink. He still had an hour or so of peace ahead of him and he intended to enjoy it.

ooOoo

Small One wandered the rafters above the clan ships hallways. She had learned years ago that her size was a serious disadvantage; others would either not see her or simply kick her out of their way. She had discovered a talent for climbing, and now used the rafters as her private walkways. They spanned the entire ship, some of them weaving in and out of different rooms, even to the Council Room. Most of the clan didn't even notice her up here unless she made noise. None of the other Yautja could get up this high, not that they cared to anyway, except for a few young males...

"Good Morning Small One." Called a voice. Small One looked down to see her friends. The four males once known as the Outcasts had gained a new nickname; The Pack. They had gotten it from how close the five of them were. Where one of the five was, the rest were never very far away. They protected each other from being bullied, sometimes serving as Small One's protective guard. The boys had all gone through a massive growth spurt. Even Shorty, who was now a few inches taller than Small One. White-Tips, who was now the biggest at nearly six and a half feet (and he still had a good decade of growth ahead of him!), grinned up at her.

"Hey guys!" Called Small One. "What are you doing up this early? You usually sleep in so late."

"Too excited to sleep." Toothless called back. His tusks had finally grown in over the last few years and they were rather impressive, if the looks he was getting from the females of their generation were any indication.

"Today is the day we find out who's going for the _Kainde Amedha Chiva_! Don't tell me you forgot?" Mute said. He had changed over the last decade too. As it turned out, it wasn't that he couldn't talk, he simply refused to because his older sisters hit him whenever he did. He had finally started talking not long after Small One's big fight, the incident giving him the confidence to speak up instead of signing. It turned out he had a rather deep boom of a voice.

Small One swung down from her perch, landing in a crouch among her friends.

"That's today?!" she trilled. How could she have forgotten? The Hard meat trial was all Teacher and her fellow classmates had been talking about for a month! The chance to earn their clan's mark and become real hunters at last. The excitement from the boys was contagious, spreading to her and filling her with energy. White-Tips grinned and uttered a short bark, tearing down the hall way.

"C'mon! Let's burn off some energy before training!"

With that, all five of them were off, whooping and laughing. Thankfully the hallway was an almost unused one, so they weren't disturbing anyone from their rest. They leaped over one another, tussled playfully, just generally being rowdy teenagers. Small One jumped onto White-Tips' back, clinging and laughing as he spun round trying to dislodge her. He could have easily grabbed and thrown her, but she knew he never would. White-Tips, for reasons Small One couldn't understand, was always the most gentle with her. Oh he would fight or wrestle with her without hesitation and he often won, but sometimes he would get her in a certain hold or have her pinned beneath him and he would release her as if she were made of fire, muttering apologies and refusing to look her in the eyes. It was perplexing to say the least.

The five of them were racing down the hall together when they suddenly found their path blocked by an oncoming figure; it was the High Elder. The boys slid to a stop, allowing the elder to pass in a show of submission. Small One however, merely grinned and ran faster. It almost seemed as though she were going to crash into him, but at the last second she jumped, corkscrewing through the air. As she spun, she reached out one finger and tapped the High Elder on the forehead, calling

"Good Morning Old One!" The High Elder huffed in mock offense.

"Good Morning Pest!" he called back. This was their way. They had grown close over the last decade, Small One viewing him as a sort of detached yet funny uncle, and he viewing her as an endless source of entertainment. They often teased one another and it was not uncommon for Small One to try to sneak up on him and bat at his robes like a kitten or try to jump over him. In turn, he would often try to grab her and then release her after a mockingly stern lecture. Then the game would begin anew.

"I take it you young bloods are eager to discover if you will be given the honor of your first hunt?" He asked, looking down at the boys.

"Yes sir." said White-Tips. "Teacher is announcing it today." The High Elder smiled.

"Well I wish all of you luck. But remember, if you are not chosen this time, there will always be another." he said.

"Old One, aren't you the one who approves the hunting parties anyway?" Small One smirked, clinging to his back. "Can't you tell us if we're on the list?" The High Elder snorted and swatted at her playfully.

"What, and ruin the surprise? Not on your life. Now all of you get out of here. I have business to attend to this morning and I have no time for pup-sitting." Small One dropped down, pouncing one last time at his cape as he left.

"Small One, how do you get away with doing that to him?" asked Mute.

"I dunno. He just treats me different." she replied with a shrug.

"Well, come on." said Toothless. "If we go now, we can train in the arena before the others get there." and so they were off again.

The training arena was almost deserted when they arrived, the only one there being their teacher, an older male known as Hais'n, one of Small One's cousins from her father's side. He was a tough teacher, but fair for the most part, never treating anyone differently based on their station or parentage. An Honored Warriors child was trained just the same as a low born, either one would be knocked down if they were disobedient and either one could be praised if they did well. He turned to look at them as they entered.

"Oh, so it's you five is it?" he rumbled. "I should have known." White-Tips bowed his head in deference, the others quickly following suit.

"Forgive us Teacher, we could not sleep." White-Tips said. Hais'n nodded.

"Understandable. I couldn't sleep the night before my announcement either. There will be no exercises today. I will be making the announcement as soon as everyone arrives. So train amongst yourselves for now."

It was at least another hour before the other students started to show up. The excitement in the air was thick enough to cut. Several small tussles broke out from the more stressed students. Small One's stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots. She had trained hard for this, she just _had_ to be chosen! Finally Hais'n called for attention, ordering the students to line up. In his hands he carried the training headbands that each chosen student would wear until they obtained their mark on the hunt.

"My students, the time has come to choose who among you will have the honor of your first hunt." he said. "To be blooded warriors and bring glory to your names." he started to walk down the front of the line, on the opposite side of Small One and the Pack. As he went he handed out a headband to the students who were chosen, calling their names and skipping over the less worthy. As their Teacher got closer, her heart started to pound. He was three students away now...two students...she was next! She looked up eagerly as he approached, ready to take her headband. But he just walked on.

Her heart plummeted. She hadn't been chosen?! She looked to the ground, unable to believe. Dimly she could hear the names of her friends being called. How had she not been chosen? Her fist clenched at her side and she bit her lip, fighting back the wave of shame and humiliation. She had trained so hard! Fighting through years of being picked on and called weak, working harder than any of the other students to show she was one of them, training until her every muscle felt like it would snap under the strain. How had she not been chosen?! She looked at her friends in sheer disbelief, finding that they looked just as shocked as she did. She looked away, unable to bear it. She stood as still as stone as the last student was given his headband and Hais'n gave the order to disperse. The other chosen students took off running for home, eager to show their families their headbands. The ones who remained unchosen drifted off to sulk somewhere. Small One remained still. White-Tips set a hand on her shoulder.

"Small One...I-I don't know what to say." he said gently. "I always thought you'd be the one going instead of us..." Small One didn't reply. Hais'n came over and looked down at her. She lifted her head to meet his eyes, asking only one word.

"_Why?_"

Hais'n shook his head sadly, almost seeming remorseful.

"I am sorry." he muttered. "It was out of my hands." Small One pulled away, backing off and shaking her head. She had never been overly given to tears, but now they pricked at her eyes, threatening to overflow. Without warning she bolted for the door, heedless of her friends calling her name. She swiftly scrambled into the rafters of the ship, running blind from the tears that now flooded her vision.

Instinct lead her to a place she had found as a child in her wanderings of the massive beams, a place in the heart of the ship where all the rafters converged into a circular platform. As far as Small One knew, she was the only one who had ever found this place. It was her safe haven, her nest, her place to be alone when she wanted to be. Only White-Tips and Small One knew how to get here through the twists and turns of the steel beams. Over the years she had decorated it with odds and ends she had found. A nest of worn down furs rested on one side, a bed for when Small One stayed the night, an old metal box served as a table and a few soft cushions scattered here and there.

Now she collapsed upon the furs and sobbed brokenly. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! How could she have been denied her first hunt? She was twice as strong as her classmate Yurat, and three times smarter! That idiot couldn't even hold a Combi-stick right way up! How had he been chosen over her? And how was she going to explain this to Mom and Dad? They had been so proud of her, telling her how sure they were that she would be picked. How could she go home and tell them she had been refused? They'd be so disappointed in her!

She lay curled in the furs a long time, venting her sorrows alone. While down below, a certain young male was racing to find out why such a promising young student was being denied.

ooOoo

"_It was out of my hands._" What had Teacher meant by that? White-Tips pondered as he raced through the halls. And why had he seemed so sad? So...apologetic? He'd never apologized to a student for refusing them before. So why now? This whole situation just felt wrong to White-Tips. There was something going on behind the scenes and he was dead set and determined to figure it out. He skidded to a stop in front of an imposing pair of guards. He had arrived at the High Elder's office. If anyone could help him figure out this rats nest, it was him. Swallowing nervously he looked at he guards.

"I-I'd like to see the High Elder...please" he said, trying hard to sound like a proper young male seeking an audience and not some scared teenager. One guard laughed.

"Ha! Like we're going to let some skinny kid like you in. Beat it freak."

"Please!" White-Tips pleaded. "It's important! It's my friend Small One, she's-" he was cut off as the other guard cuffed him round the head.

"Get lost kid!" he snarled as White-Tips wiped blood from his chin. "The High Elder doesn't have time to deal with your petty little problems. Especially not from some half breed abomination like you! Now get out of here, get back to that runty mother of yours and your filthy Albino father!" White-Tips snarled back, incensed.

"This isn't about my parentage!" he barked, surprised when the two males jumped. "This is about my best friend and her being denied what she's entitled to! Now let me in!"

"For Paya's sake what is all the noise out here?"

White-Tips sighed in relief as the High elder came out of his office. He looked at the youngster and smirked.

"Ah, Young White-Tips. Congratulations on your acceptance. Small One must be very happy for you as well."

"Actually sir, she's not. She's too upset."

"Over what? I would have thought she'd be happy to be getting her headband!"

"That's just it sir. She didn't."

"What?!" The High Elder's eyes widened. White-Tips shook his head.

"She got skipped over sir, Teacher didn't give a reason, he just skipped her and apologized."

"That's impossible." The old male growled. "I gave full approval for her to go. Paya knows she's earned it."

"I think so too, but for some reason she got skipped over. Teacher did seem upset though. Like he didn't want to do it. Is it possible that someone changed the list?" The High Elder paused, looking thoughtful.

"No, I keep the lists under lock and key so they can't be tampered with." he said. "I think it is more likely that someone, not wanting our favorite little troublemaker to go on the hunt, has put pressure on Hais'n to refuse her."

"Is there anything to be done?" White-Tips asked. "Can't we reverse this somehow?"

"Of course! Do you really think I'm going to let something like this slide? Listen lad, I want you to go find Small One's parents. Tell them to come to the Council Room and I'm calling a meeting. After that, go find Small One. Quickly now!" White-Tips raced off to do as he was bid while the Elder strode off in search of the other councilors.

After he had delivered the message to Shi'Kala and Worn Tusk, White-Tips headed for the rafters. Climbing up the walls and heaving his massive bulk onto the beams was difficult and for a brief moment he wished he was smaller. He followed the paths he and Small One had tread many times before, finally making it to the platform. He could just barely see Small One curled in her little nest, her eyes red from crying. She looked up as he approached and buried herself further into the furs.

"Go away White-Tips." she mumbled. "I just want to be alone."

"Small One please, I know you're upset but you need to come with me! It's important. I spoke with the High Elder-"

"You what?!" Small One snapped, rearing from the furs. "Why would you do that? If I wanted my shame to be public knowledge I'd have told those three gossips Mute calls sisters!"

"You don't understand! Small One, he gave you his approval! You were _supposed_ to go! Someone is working against you!" he grabbed her hand, pulling her upright. "He's called a councilors meeting to figure out what's going on. So come on! We're going to have to hurry to get there." Small One shook her head and twisted her wrist so that she was now holding his hand.

"I know a short cut! Come on!" she bolted, White-Tips trying to keep up. They twisted and turned through the ships rafters, cutting through several rooms and making it to the Meeting Room in one third the time it normally took. Below them, the councilors were all seated and Small One's parents were standing, looking outraged.

"What is the meaning of calling this meeting High Elder?" Thwei'Kala growled. "I have more important things to do today."

"I have called this meeting because it has been brought to my attention that someone has corrupted the list for the _Kainde Ahmeda Chiva. _One of the most promising students in the class has been cut from the list." The High Elder explained, planting his palms on the table before him. The other elders gasped and muttered amongst each other. Such a thing had never been done before.

"Who was the cut student High Elder?" asked Dirva.

"Me." Small One said as she jumped down from the rafters, landing next to her father. White-Tips landed next to her. Thwei'Kala snorted.

"Really High Elder? This is why you called us all together? Since when does a spoilt pup crying about not being chosen to hunt warrant a council meeting?" she snarled, waving dismissively.

"When that pup was _meant_ to hunt and unfairly denied." The High Elder replied calmly. "Now, all of you have known Small One ever since she came to us ten years ago. You have all watched her grow and train. You know she is worthy of this honor. And yet someone put enough pressure on Hais'n to force him to change the list. The question is, who among us would have the incentive to do so?" the twin females spoke up.

"What makes you think-"

"-that it was one of us?" Jokkan slammed his fist on the table.

"Isn't it obvious? We are the only ones who have the power to pressure an honored Warrior like Hais'n. It must have been one of the twelve of us."

"Jokkan is right." Dirva said calmly. "And I believe I know a way to narrow down the list of suspects."

"And just how is that?" asked One-Eye. Dirva snapped her fingers and the door opened to reveal a very nervous looking Hais'n.

"By asking the teacher himself." Dirva replied. Shi'Kala snarled at the sight of the male, furious that he had refused her daughter. Worn Tusk laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy dear. Let the elders handle it." he muttered. Hais'n stepped forward to stand before the elders, his eyes darting across the room, looking anywhere but the table. Thwei'Kala growled.

"What is he doing here?"

"I found him on my way to this meeting" Dirva said, her voice carrying a rare note of cold disdain. "He was carrying this." she opened a pouch in her belt, producing a small scroll. She handed it to the High Elder.

"Do as I've said and you will receive your reward tonight." he read aloud. "Just what was this reward Hais'n? And more to the point, who bribed you?" Hais'n swallowed nervously. His eyes finally stopped flitting around and settled on Dirva, who was fingering the dagger at her waist.

"It...it was..." he stammered.

"Go on Hais'n. Tell them." Dirva commanded. The warrior looked to Worn Tusk beseechingly.

"Cousin, please understand!" he pleaded. "The reward they offered was great. How could I refuse? I am not made of stone."

"What reward could be great enough to dishonor a warrior such as Small One?!" Worn Tusk barked, now no longer holding back his mate.

"You know I only have a few children. She promised me the honor-"

"Tell them who!" Snapped Dirva. "Tell them who made you lie!" Hais'n cowered as she stood, towering over him.

"Thwei'Kala!" he screamed, lifting his hands and crouching in the clan posture of submission. "It was Thwei'Kala!" All eyes in the room turned to look at Thwei'Kala, who wore an expression of mixed rage and shock.

"How dare you betray me!" she shrieked. Hais'n cowered lower at her rage.

"She promised me that if I left Small One off the list, she'd let me father her next child!" he babbled. "I wanted to refuse, I really did, but I only have a few children and I-Hgaahck!" his words were cut off with a choking gasp as a dagger flew into his throat. Thwei'Kala was on her feet, eyes blazing. Several of the other Elders stood, ready to fight, but none looked more furious than Shi'Kala, who was already charging forward. Chaos broke out as she tackled her sister to the ground, pinning her down. Thwei'Kala struggled, only to have her limbs pinned by Ti'kon and Kin'varn. The High Elder stood.

"Thwei'Kala, You have brought shame upon yourself and this council. And for what? To settle a grudge from more than forty years ago!"

"It's your fault!" Thwei'Kala roared. "You let the Oomans onto our ship, even when you knew what they did to me, to my children! And then you have the gall to declare that brat one of our own and give her the privilege of hunting?! She is Prey! She will never be a warrior!" Shi'Kala growled dangerously and pressed a blade to Thwei'Kala's throat.

"Give me a reason Thwei." she hissed. "I'd love to kill you."

Thwei'Kala spat in her face.

Shi'Kala pressed the knife closer, drawing a thin bead of bright green blood.

"I warned you sister."

"Stop!" Shi'Kala found her hand stayed, her daughter by her side. Small One's eyes blazed.

"Let her live mother." she said softly.

"What?! Why? After what she's done to you? Small One, she must be punished."

"I know. But not by you or me, nor anyone in this clan. Let the head of her clan deal with her. Give her to your older sister... Give her to the Queen." The council gasped, and for the first time Thwei'Kala showed actual fear. She feared her eldest sister enough as the head of her family. She was utterly terrified of her as the Queen.

"W-wait!" she stammered. "There's no need to bring Ti'Kala in on this. I didn't mean it!" Small One scoffed, tossing her tresses over her shoulder.

"Nice try Aunt, but that lie won't work." she growled. "I'm done putting up with you and your agendas."

"Well spoken Small One." The High Elder growled, looking down at Thwei'Kala in contempt. "Guards! Take Thwei'Kala to the brig and send a message to the Queen. Inform her of everything that has happened. If she struggles, hit her nerves and inform the Queen of her attempts at resisting arrest" the two burly males nodded, grabbing Thwei'Kala off the floor and marching her away. In her terror, she didn't even fight. Once she was out of the hall the High Elder turned to Small One again.

"As for you." he said. "You are to return to your quarters. I will sort out the rest of this mess and bring your headband to you later. White-Tips, that goes for you too. You are dismissed."

The two young ones nodded respectfully and walked out, Worn Tusk following. Shi'Kala had to stay behind to help the High Elder sort out Thwei'Kala's punishment. That afternoon, The High Elder came to Small One's quarters, carrying her headband. As she handed it to her, he nodded.

"Wear it with pride young one. You have earned it."

-0-

**Whoo hoo! I'm finally done this chapter!**

**To those of you who stuck around to see this continuation of my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! This story will be mainly centered around Small One's first hunt and her adventures afterward. Oh! And I will be posting another fic soon, which will be the stories between Beginnings and this one. That one will mostly be fun little drabbles about Small Ones life growing up with the Clan. Happy reading guys!**


End file.
